Journey's End
by Ithilas
Summary: Just because it seems like the end of a journey doesn’t make it so. Everything that you fought for on the way there is still there if you’re willing to keep fighting.


Journey's End

-:-..-:-

Summary: Just because it seems like the end of a journey doesn't make it so. Everything that you fought for on the way there is still there if you're willing to keep fighting.

-:-..-:-

Face twisted into a scowl he shrugged away the hands trying to push him back down onto the cot his white bandages slowly staining red he stood with his feet slipping back into his sandals. Frustrated he grabbed his hat with hands that were still trembling from the difficulties that even standing was giving him. Gritting his teeth together and baring them in a mockery of a grin he pulled on his heavy red coat to rest atop his shoulders as the hem embroidered with gold thread brushed against the heels of his sandaled feet with each step up the stairs leading to the upper deck. Stopping at the top of the stairs he lifted his head and let the wind coming off of the ocean tug playfully at the tips of his hair while the familiar and comforting smell of the salt water and fish filled his nose. Feet rolling with the movements of the ship as he strode towards the prow and the silent figure keeping watch he came to a halt with his forearms resting against the sun-warmed wood of the railing. Shoulders relaxing as the first faint glimmers of land came into view and a calloused hand reached up to grasp his shoulder in a tight grip he looked over at the red hairs gleaming with a golden hue against suntanned skin in the midday sun.

"They're my _nakama_."

"I know, Anchor."

-:-..-:-

_Families are those that cradled you in your infancy while keeping you safe and warm. They are the ones that held your hands as you learned to take your first steps in the world and at the end family will stand back to watch as you make your first steps into the world without aid._

-:-..-:-

The sound was dimmed- a dull roar that sounded more like a wave crashing on the inner portions of his ear- with only the reverberations of the earth bearing witness to the deluge of sound from the fighting going on around him. Blinking as he looked up at the pale morning sun with a red haze settling over his eyes he wondered at the thought of a red morning sky before it occurred to him that the red was his. Lifting one hand he pressed along the edges of the cuts hidden on his scalp his fingers coming back stained with a vivid scarlet that seemed so brilliant in contrast to the grey and brown clouds of smoke and dust billowing around him. Rolling over with a small gasp of pain as his breath caught in his throat from the sharp needles of pain stabbing through him he stretched his hands out and tried to find the strength to push himself to his feet. Facing the dirt he watched as thin streams of red slid through the dirt leaving behind darkened stains as it made its way towards the ocean waters that were beginning to twist in a way that he'd learned meant a storm was coming. Forcing his breath into something resembling an even, steady pattern he froze as the sounds of shouting near him finally coalesced into words that meant something. "Get him out of here!" Eyes widening in worry he cursed his body for refusing to stand… for refusing to give him the strength he needed to make sure that his _nakama_ were okay. He didn't need much, he pleaded with his body, just enough to stand and if needed then just a little bit longer to protect them. All of his fear, frustration and rage came out in a broken sob as he was roughly lifted and slung over someone's shoulder.

-:-..-:-

_Friends are those that will encourage your dreams but they are not the ones who will take your dreams and make them their own. They will laugh with you, cry with you, live with you but they will not be there to guard you in your moments of weakness. Friends are dear to you and while you would sacrifice some things for them it is far easier to count all the things that you __wouldn't__ sacrifice_

-:-..-:-

He could hear the jeers and catcalls from the base as he slowly made his way through the empty town with only a grin showing from beneath the shadows of his hat brim. Scarlet folds were whipped by the wind with each brush of fabric against his ankles serving as a reminder of the _nakama_ who'd worked on the jacket in preparation of the day his dream would be realized. Looking up at the red shades of the setting sun his grin gained a feral edge as he stopped outside of the large gates surrounding his destination. From the corner of his eye he watched as his brother stepped away from the gate's shadows to stand next to him with his arms crossed and a look of impatience on his face. Flinging his arm back before snapping it forward Luffy slammed his fist against the gates. Waiting for the shards of the gates to settle he stepped forward with a sincere smile as he tilted his face up to grin at the faces of his stunned _nakama_. "Sanji! I'm hungry!"

-:-..-:-

_You would set the world aflame for them before dousing the flames in a sea of red. They are the ones for whom you will choose both life and death in the second that it takes to draw breath. Nakama are those precious few for whom you would sacrifice any dream, promise, hope or life for because in the end nakama are your nakama. Without them you are nothing and no amount of family, friends, dreams, promises or hopes could ever dare to replace them._

-:-..-:-

A/N: This is my first foray into writing One Piece fic and I'm hoping I haven't totally murdered it.


End file.
